The invention relates in general to ammunition and in particular to apparatus and methods for fixing projectiles in cartridge cases.
One type of ammunition is a round that may include a cartridge case and a projectile. The projectile may be seated in the cartridge case and then the cartridge case may be crimped around the projectile to hold the projectile in place. Known processes for seating a projectile and crimping a cartridge case may have required two separate fixtures and two separate sets of tools. Two separate fixtures and two separate sets of tools may be more expensive and logistically complex than a single fixture and a single set of tools. In addition, handling of the assembled cartridge may have been required prior to the crimping process. Handling an assembled cartridge prior to crimping may be hazardous.
A long-felt and unsolved need exists for an apparatus that can both seat a projectile in a cartridge case and crimp the cartridge case around the projectile, without the need for handling the cartridge between the seating and crimping steps.